


Pressing Questions

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's afraid this headline might be the last straw for his relationship with Severus. But there might be something he doesn't know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Questions

**Title:** Pressing Questions  
 **Author:** **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for 's prompt #457: Snape and the Press  
 **Word Count:** 6 x 100  
 **Summary:** Harry's afraid this headline might be the last straw for his relationship with Severus. But there might be something he doesn't know...  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **A/N:** Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nothing in here belongs to me. 

 

Harry took a seat outside Kingsley’s office and absentmindedly picked up the _Prophet._ He hadn’t even been able to go home the night before, since the raid kept them all up till dawn. As soon as Kingsley arrived, Harry could give his side of events, and then he could finally go home to Severus and get some sleep.

He squinted down at the paper. The lack of sleep must be getting to him. That headline couldn’t possibly read that.

But he blinked and it stayed the same: HARRY POTTER AND SEVERUS SNAPE TO WED!

Fuck. He needed to get home. 

~*~

“Severus!” Harry called. “Are you home?”

Severus stepped out of his study, the _Prophet_ in his hands. Harry’s heart sunk. “Welcome home.”

“You saw?” Harry asked. “I’m sorry, Severus. I’ve no idea who that ‘anonymous source’ was who said we were going to get married.”

“I’ve long learned that where you go, the press follows,” Severus said. “My concern is only now that we’ve been together four years, rumours of marriage will only grow louder. And I’m unsure when I’ll be ready for that. I don’t want the reports to hurt you.”

Harry took Severus’ hands. “They won’t. I promise.”

~*~

But the truth was, the reports _did_ hurt. Harry was happy with what he had with Severus, and knew Severus loved him more than anything. He also knew Severus had seen precious little love in his lifetime, and was still nervous about being in a serious relationship. Harry respected that, and never had any doubt of Severus’ feelings for him.

But it still always stung whenever Severus reminded him that he might not ever be ready for marriage. It was stupid – he knew he and Severus were committed to each other. What difference did a ceremony make?

He sighed. _Stupid._

~*~

The next day, Harry was beginning to wonder if the press had gotten to Severus more than he admitted. Severus seemed distant, only breaking their long silences to ask questions like “do you really believe in forever?” and “how can one really tell they’re in love?” It made Harry nervous. He’d long accepted that Severus moved slowly, but now it seemed like they were actually _regressing_ in their relationship. 

He’d be content not to ever get married to Severus, as long as he could at least be guaranteed a future. But now he was afraid he wouldn’t even get that.

~*~

Harry squared his shoulders. It was time to talk to Severus, even if he didn’t like what he had to say. 

But when he stepped outside, his breath caught in his throat. Beneath the starry sky were hundreds of flickering candles suspended in the air. And kneeling before him was his Severus.

“Severus?”

“I’m afraid the press spoiled the surprise,” Severus said, holding out a platinum band. “But I’d be honoured if you would marry me.”

Harry blinked, scarcely able to take in what was happening. Severus had arranged for a more beautiful proposal than he could’ve ever imagined.

“Yes.”

~*~

Severus kissed Harry’s forehead. Their lovemaking that night had been exceptionally vigorous, and Harry was entirely spent. Severus knew he’d follow him in sleep soon.

He smiled, remembering the look of wonder upon Harry’s face when he saw the scene Severus had set up. Severus wasn’t terribly romantic, but Harry deserved a grand gesture for such an important occasion.

He felt a little guilty employing his acting skills to make Harry believe he still wasn’t ready for a commitment. 

But recalling that astonished look on Harry’s face, Severus thought it was well worth submitting that anonymous tipoff to the press.


End file.
